Fairy Tail's Ice Shadow
by Dulemina
Summary: Gray hasn't joined a guild. He decides to work as a free lance. His first mission is to kill a monster that is terrorizing the citizens. What he doesn't know is the mission will change his life forever. Gray's P.O.V Smarter Gray. Stronger Gray. Gray x Erza or Jellal x Erza. Who knows? Rated T for language.
1. Erza Scarlet

A fairy tail fan fiction! :D It's my first so don't be mad if I get some stuff wrong :P I try my best soo.. hehehe. Pairings Erza x Gray I don't know about the others though. It will all be written in Gray's P.O.V

Gray's P.O.V

Sigh… Where should I go.. I have no guild nothing. Maybe I should work as freelance. That would be good. I would get money and help out people without having to tie myself to a guild. That's a good idea. Walking over to a mission board I started looking for a suitable mission. I sleep on tree's so I don't have to pay rent.. But I do eat at restaurants. Gah! So frustrating. Wait there's one.. "Take out a monster that is terrorizing the villagers. Pay is 10000 jewels." That's a pretty good deal actually. I'll take this one. He ripped it off the board "I'll be taking this mission." I said to the lady behind the counter and saw as she looked up and started tracing my body with her eyes. I sighed and started to speak again "Excuse me I said I am taking this mission." She snapped her eyes at him and blushed. Nodding she stamped the mission. Finally now I can start.

I soon started walking to the area where they last saw the monster. Troublesome. (Guess where I took that out hehe xD) Hearing a roar I started rushing to the area where it was coming from. I saw that someone was fighting it and was confused at first but then saw as she was starting to get beat down and decided to watch a bit more how it would turn out. Her hair was scarlet and she wore armour, she could even change her swords and armour so I guess she has Reequip magic. Then I saw at how she was getting beat and decided to finally step in. **"Ice Make: Floor"** I shouted and started sliding on the ice **"Ice Make: Lance"** I hit the monster in the gut making it emit a pain filled roar.

Then it swiped at my feet but I jumped over it and I used **"Ice Make: Prison" **trapping it and quickly started using another technique **"Ice Make: Cannon!" **and shot it in the head effectively killing it. Panting I walked over to the girl that I saw before and looked over her body. Now that I could see from close up her body was pretty curvy and I blushed a bit. Then I saw she was unconscious and used **"Ice Make: Freeze!" **on her body where she was hurt. I started to take out bandages and did some first aid to her bruises and scratches. Sighing I walked over to the monster looked it over. It was huge and it easily towered over a normal human by six meters. I started walking to some tree's when I felt something move and saw the monsters claw starting to move near the woman to hurt her. She woke up at the same time and had no time to move but she didn't have to.

Instantly I appeared in front of her and instead of it hitting the woman it hit me straight in the stomach making me cough up blood. Then the claw went limp and I started to cough up more blood. "Are.. you okay?" I asked while turning my head to her and saw her face which was filled with shock. I smiled slightly and went limp going under unconsciousness.

**WHEN I WOKE UP**

The first thing I felt was pain. Lots of it. My whole stomach was numb and it hurt like shit. What happened.. Suddenly the onslaught of memories hit me and I remembered everything. I felt I was in a bed, it was comfy and very soft. Opening up my eyes I saw a white ceiling and white walls. Sigh.. I hate hospitals. I then looked around and saw I was lying in a brown wooden bed. I saw a cupboard and a few chairs of to the side. On one of the chairs there were new clothes not ones I really wear but they looked good. Plucking out the IV plug I got up and walked over to the chair took the clothes and put them on. Looking in a mirror I saw I looked good in plain clothes, plus they were very comfortable. Walking outside I entered a sort of bar and found a huge bar fight while some kind of small man was drinking a bear and laughing. I looked around and instantly knew where I was. Fairy Tail.. One of the strongest guilds in Magnolia. Then I looked at the small man more closely and saw it was Master Makarov. The leader of the guild.

Gulping I walked down and started heading out of the guild when someone shouted "EI! Where the hell are you going?!" I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. I answered simply "I'm leaving. Thank you for taking care of me." They stared in shock at me when the woman I saved started walking straight to me. "Thank you for saving me. I couldn't even do an S class mission, I am a failure. Without you there I'd surely be dead" She bowed her head at me and I chuckled a bit and then answered "No sweat. I don't want an innocent person to get hurt. Hmm it was an S class. Then I am supposed to get more jewels. Beh whatever. Goodbye" Saying this I opened the door and started to walk away. At the guild everyone was silent but the scarlet haired woman broke the silence and asked a simple question. "Why didn't you invite him to the guild Master?".

"Bwahah! I don't know it must of slipped out of my head Erza. Don't worry go run after him and ask him if you want." He said while gulping down large amounts of beer. Nodding Erza turned around and ran out of the guild. Looking around she didn't see him anywhere and sighed. She started walking back but stopped when she heard someone speak to her "Looking for me hmm?" I asked her. Turning around she saw the same person that saved her. Nodding she answered "Yes. Master asked if you wanted to join the guild." She looked at him ponder this and waited for an answer. But I said slowly "I'll answer you in two day's time." She had a surprised look on her face, her thoughts were 'I invited him to Fairy Tail and he doesn't answer straight away? Wow that's weird!'

She looked down and nodded. Starting to turn around she stopped when she felt a hand under her chin. Looking down at her I saw how beautiful her face was. I slowly lifted her face to meet mine and said "I said don't worry. I will answer you later on." I smiled a soft smile. "Oh and this is for getting me back to your guild and healing me" I quickly pecked her cheek and walked away simply disappearing into snowflakes. Shaking her head she walked back to the guild.

I looked over at her on top of the roof. What the hell was I thinking pecking her on the cheek! God I am such a stupid person sometimes! I jumped onto a tree and sat on it. Making myself comfortable I thought about the offer she made me. I didn't want to join a guild as it would tie me with people but I need to start doing some more things.

Heheheh! I am so rude! Cliff Hanger behehe. I like doing this. :D I'll see you on the next chapter! Byee!


	2. Karaoke Bar

Authors Note

Woohoo! Chapter 2 is here! So I have an idea that would happen quite later as the story progresses when Gray meets a Ice Dragon (Drelir) and he teaches Gray Ice Dragon Slayer Magic :D

Just tell me in the review section below. I won't over power Gray though and Natsu will still see him as his rival.

* * *

Yawn.. Opening my eyes I saw I was sleeping in a tree. Shaking my head I jumped off and decided to walk around town for a bit. I found a good restaurant and ate there, the food was pretty good. Walking out of the restaurant I decided I will go train. I started going deep inside the forest and came into a clearing, it had some rocks to the sides and some kind of statue of a man in the middle. Shrugging I started thinking what I would do. My ice magic is strong but.. Its slow! Hmm okay so I should start creating some shapes and balls of ice to see how faster I can use my magic.

**2 Hours Later**

For the past 2 hours I've been training and I can definitely say I am spent. I worked on my ice make magic and speed, then I started on some physical exercises like push ups, sit ups and running laps around the clearing. I fell exhausted onto the grass and stared at the sky. It was already two in the afternoon and I had nothing to do. Then I thought about the woman that invited me to the guild. My heart started beating fast when I thought of her. What is she doing to me? Sighing I thought more about how I would fit in the guild. Last I saw it was a happy and lively guild, probably strong magic users as well. Getting up I took off my shirt that was drenched with sweat and started practicing again.

It started to rain and I embraced it. The coldness it brings was much needed. I stopped practicing and decided to walk around the clearing. Maybe I can make this my private training area. It would be a good area to train in. Yeah I'll do that. Now off to the forest. I started walking through the tree's and I looked around to see nature doing its course. In the rain it looked sadder but fresher, winter is still the best though. The birds were singing their songs and the wildlife were hiding from the cold. All in all it looked amazing. My thoughts once again turned to the guild. What if they won't accept me? What if they will throw me out? But they looked like so much fun.. Everyone was also so friendly.. The master was hilarious and there were some pretty girls there too.

I was so into my thoughts that I accidently hit a tree straight with my face. Looking at it I saw it was huge! It was easily the biggest tree in the forest , plus it looks like you could climb there. That's cool! I started to climb up and when I did I saw the whole forest and Magnolia in the distance. The view was simply breath taking. I marked this as my spot as well. I used my ice magic to create a floor and some walls then I made a chair and table. I went to the forest and collected some wood and made a bed. I put on a pillow and a cover on it. All in all the treehouse looked good. I landed down and saw that it didn't look like anything was there. Good I don't want anyone to come inside my house. It was late and I went to get some food. I ordered some barbecue, ate it and went to a karaoke bar.

Tomorrow was the day that I answer the question if I want to join the guild. I decided. I will join but now. I want to sing something and this is the right place to do so. I entered the karaoke bar and everyone turned me I smiled and passed them straight to the karaoke manager. "Hey could I sing a song?" He turned to me looked me over and nodded "Yes. Your turn will be after two more singers." I grinned and nodded seriously. "Let me just do something" The manager raised an eyebrow and motioned his hands for him to do just that and quickly. I disappeared with snow flakes and the manager was shocked that a mage would want to sing.

I reappeared at the Fairy Tail guild and went up to Makarov to tell him something. "Hey Gramps, I am going to be singing a karaoke and your guild should come to hear me do so. Just don't tell anyone I told you okay?" I told him and he grinned. "It's the karaoke bar." He nodded and I went out and started going back to the Karaoke Bar. I went in there and sat near the manager. Soon the whole guild of Fairy Tail was there including the master and it was my turn to go and sing. I went up to the stage and said "This song is 'Can't Let go' written by me."

**Can't can't can't go**

**Can't can't can't go **

**Can't can't can't go**

**Can't can't can't go**

**Can't live a day without you baby oh no…**

**If you're not here Idon't know what I'm living for  
You stared right in my eyes and said  
Go slow  
'Cause you've been hurt with that not once but twice before**

**I I I I  
I don't wanna fight  
You wanna say you trust me now but then you go and change your mind  
I I I I  
Do it every time  
Just because he hurt you bad it's in the past  
I just wanna love you right**

**then she said don't let go  
'Cause I've been hurt before  
Said I've been hurt before  
Yes, I've been hurt before**

**So I said oh no no no  
No, I won't let you go  
No, I won't let you go  
No, I can't let you go**

**I can't let go  
Even if I tried  
I can't, I can't sleep at night  
Swallow my pride and let it die  
'Cause I I can't let go  
Even if I tried  
I can't, I can't sleep at night  
I can't, I can't say goodbye  
'Cause I I can't let go**

**Can't can't can't go  
Can't can't can't go  
Can't can't can't go  
Can't can't can't go**

**Nobody seems to understand  
Why I stay  
When I know you'll end up pushing me away  
You got me working overtime all day  
And just to see that pretty smile upon your face**

**I I I I  
I don't wanna fi-i-i-ight  
You wanna say you trust me now but then you go and change your mind  
I I I I  
Do it every ti-i-i-ime  
Just because he hurt you bad it's in the past  
I just wanna love you right then**

**She said don't let go  
'Cause I've been hurt before  
Said I've been hurt before  
Yes, I've been hurt before**

**So I said oh no no no  
No, I won't let you go  
No, I won't let you go  
No, I can't let you go**

**I can't let go  
Even if I tried  
I can't, I can't sleep at night  
Swallow my pride and let it die  
'Cause I I can't let go  
Even if I tried  
I can't, I can't sleep at night  
I can't, I can't say goodbye  
'Cause I I can't let go**

**Can't can't can't go  
Can't can't can't go  
Can't can't can't go  
Can't can't can't go**

**I can't let go  
Can't let can't let can't let  
I can't let go  
Even if I tried  
I can't, I can't sleep at night  
Swallow my pride and let it die  
'Cause I I can't let go  
Even if I tried  
I can't, I can't sleep at night  
I can't, I can't say goodbye  
'Cause I I can't let go**

**Can't live a day without you baby  
Oh no...  
If you're not here I don't know what I'm living for**

**(Song is : Faydee - Can't Let go)**

My voice fell with the rhythm and music. I sang it perfectly and everyone was shocked to say the least. I finished the song and bowed down when suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering. I grinned. All the time when I sang I looked at Erza. God she is beautiful. Why has no one claimed her? Gah! I went out of the bar while everyone was chatting there about how the song was beautiful and how good I could sing. I chuckled and went to my tree house to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up and put on clothes. I started running to the guild and barged inside of it. Almost no one was there except for Master and Mirajane. I walked over to them and said "I'm joining Fairy Tail!" At that same moment Erza walked in and heard.

* * *

Another cliff hanger! Tomorrow will be their first mission. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am :D I am sorry for this being so short but the song was long soo xD The next chapter will be a normal length. This one was short because the song took up most words.


End file.
